Síncope
by mizuki-95
Summary: Cansado de una vida monótona y estresante Naruto ha descuidado a su novia, aunque pelan frecuentemente aún se aman y un extraño accidente se los recordará. La vida es una buena consejera pero algunas veces utiliza métodos radicales porque algunas personas solo entienden luego de tocar fondo… (Universo Alterno)
1. Accidente

Queridos lectores hace un tiempo tenía guardado este corto fanfic de 3 capítulos, aquí está el primero espero que sea de su agrado…

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Accidente**

—¡Ya no te soporto! ¡Olvídate de mí y no me busques!—decía un rubio mientras azotaba la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Naruto-kun espera!—pedía Hinata tratando de detenerlo.

Cuando la relación había iniciado Naruto y Hinata habían tenido muchos días de felicidad pero al parecer se habían esfumado frente a sus ojos, pues, con el tiempo las discusiones se hacían más y más frecuentes, parecía que no soportaban estar juntos, no era que hubieran dejado de amarse solo habían descuidado la relación, las presiones de la escuela y el trabajo de Naruto hacían que el estrés del rubio estuviera por las nubes, aunque Hinata trataba de animarlo los constantes rechazos del rubio terminaron con su paciencia, acabo sintiéndose sola y abandonada, pero algunas veces es necesario tocar fondo para entender…

_Ella solo me trataba de animar…no es su culpa que haya salido mal en ese examen_—pensaba el rubio mientras caminaba por el campo de béisbol en el parque—_tengo que pedirle una disculpa_…

Naruto había reprobado un importante examen por estar ocupado con su trabajo, cuando llegó a casa de Hinata para verse, como habían quedado el día anterior, este desquito su frustración con la inocente chica, cuando ella solo le decía que estaba segura de que podía presentar el examen nuevamente y hacerlo mejor. Naruto por el enojo se fue sin su celular, ni su billetera y Hinata no podía contactarlo…

—¡Oiga!… ¡Quítese!… ¡cuidado!—se escucharon las voces de los niños.

Después de eso un golpe, todo se quedó en oscuridad y termino inconsciente

—¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Hinata!—dijo al ver a la Hyuuga su lado luego de despertar en una camilla de hospital.

—Na…Naruto-kun…despertaste… ¡Sakura-san!—corrió Hinata llamando a su amiga.

—¡Hinata espera! ¡Tengo que decirte algo!—gritaba el rubio sin levantarse de la camilla.

—¡Naruto despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes?—cuestionó Sakura entrando al cuarto vestida con una bata.

—Eso se lo contestare a una enfermera ¿Qué haces vestida así? aún faltan un par de años antes de que te gradúes—afirmaba el rubio tratando de sentarse.

—Quería darte una sorpresa solo me falto una inyección gigante ¿no?—comentaba sonriente Sakura.

—¡No me asustes así!—expresaba Naruto mientras se tiraba en la camilla—aún estoy un poco mareado.

—Bien, voy por una enfermera espera—decía la Haruno mientras salía del cuarto.

—Si puedes, busca a Hinata tengo algo que decirle—pidió el rubio.

Sakura salió en busca de Hinata y en el proceso llamó a una enfermera para que revisara el estado de salud del rubio…

—¿Cómo se encuentra? Sakura-san—preguntaba inquieta Hinata.

—Parce que está bien pero por el momento no debes decirle nada—afirmaba Sakura.

—¿Por qué no deberíamos?—cuestionó la Hyuuga.

—No sabemos si tiene secuelas y una impresión así podría perjudicarlo—aseveró la pelirosa.

—Entiendo—aceptó Hinata.

—No me agrada molestarte pidiéndote esto pero ¿podrías seguir visitándolo?—cuestionó Sakura.

—No es ninguna molestia, aprecio mucho a Naruto-kun—aseguró la ojiperla.

—Y otro favor, ven a verlo con el uniforme de la escuela, sé que es vergonzoso venir aquí con eso pero yo también lo hare—comento avergonzada la Haruno.

—Entiendo me voy a casa ya deben estar esperándome—se despidió Hinata.

**En la habitación de hospital donde se encontraba Naruto**

—Ya volví ¿te vio una enfermera?—preguntó Sakura.

—Si dijo que estoy bien pero…juraría que era lunes la enfermera dijo que era jueves ¿qué sucedió?—cuestionaba confundido Naruto.

—Cuando estabas caminando por un parque una pelota de béisbol te golpeo en la cabeza y has estado inconsciente unos días—narró Sakura.

—Ya veo, estuvo cerca, por cierto ¿dónde está Hinata?—insistía el rubio.

—Su padre le llamó pero dijo que vendría mañana después de la escuela—aseguraba Sakura.

—Entiendo tengo que avisar que no iré unos días a la universidad no me puedo dar el lujo de faltar y el trabajo…—recordaba angustiado Naruto.

—Ya avise no te preocupes—le dijo Sakura para que estuviera tranquilo.

—Sabes creo que es una señal, el trabajo y la escuela me tenían muy tenso por lo que había tratado mal a Hinata—se culpaba Naruto.

—¿E…en serio?—preguntaba Sakura con nerviosismo.

—Pero mañana me disculpare con ella y le pediré que empecemos una vez más—dijo sonriente el rubio.

—Creo que debes esperar hasta estar mejor—pidió Sakura.

—No puedo esperar, después de decirle cosas horribles está aquí cuidándome—comentaba nostálgico Naruto.

—Por eso mismo, ella desea que estés sano así que hazlo por ella, cuando estés sano le dirás todo eso. Mientras tanto tendrás que someterte a los tratamientos que indique la doctora…

—Si lo sé—decía el rubio con desgano luego de esa corta conversación Naruto durmió el resto del día.

**Al día siguiente **

—Hinata aun te queda el uniforme—decía Sakura sonriente— vamos Naruto te está esperando…

—¡Hinata estaba ansioso por verte!—expresaba sonriente el rubio.

—Y…yo también—decía tímidamente Hinata.

—Hace unos días…lo que te dije no era mi intención—aseguró Naruto.

—Na…Naruto-kun no tienes…

—Perdóname empecemos de nuevo ¿sí?—pidió el rubio.

—Yo tengo que irme—dijo la Hyuuga antes de salir corriendo.

—Hinata espera—gritaba Naruto que por más que quisiera no podía correr tras ella pues estaba muy cansado.

—Naruto te dije que aún no era tiempo—reprendió Sakura—Está preocupada por tu salud, ¿cómo podría estar pensando en sus peleas?

—Pero…

—Talvez se siente culpable, ¡no toques el tema de nuevo!—ordenó Sakura—Voy a ver como esta no te preocupes, por ahora descansa que mañana tendrás terapias.

—¿Para qué? me siento bien—renegaba Naruto.

—Has estado varios…días sin moverte ¡las necesitas!—gritó Sakura.

—Si "señorita enfermera" entiendo, ve a ver como esta Hinata por favor—dijo el rubio.

**Una hora más tarde**

—¡Hinata sé que estás aquí, abre por favor!—dijo Sakura tocando la puerta de una casa.

—Sakura-san no puedo hacerlo ¡estos últimos 5 años! yo…estoy—sollozaba Hinata tras la puerta.

—Entiendo pero tenemos que ser fuertes, yo se lo diré cuando sepa los resultados de sus análisis—prometió Sakura.

—Entiendo—dijo la Hyuuga más tranquila—me voy, tengo que ir a la guardería.

* * *

Aquí se termina el primer capítulo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, cualquier comentario, opinión y/o crítica constructiva es aceptado

Si alguien está interesado en mi perfil tengo una página de Facebook donde subo mayormente contenido naruhina si pueden visítenla y regálenme un like…gracias

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	2. Verdad

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 2 Verdad**

* * *

Pasaron un par de meses desde que Naruto despertó, aunque aún se cansaba con facilidad, estaba algo débil, no podía caminar bien y dormía la mayor parte del día, había hecho sus terapias al pie de la letra y se veía bastante recuperado.

Durante ese tiempo Sakura y Hinata habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que Naruto no se enterara de la verdad, lo que realmente había sucedido después de aquel día, pero los análisis demostraban que el rubio estaba saludable por lo que tarde o temprano tendrían que decírselo.

Con el pasar de los días Naruto sentía que algo estaba pasando, Sakura estaba presente en cada una de sus revisiones y parecía que con una mirada controlaba todo lo que decía la enfermera, Hinata por otro lado, aunque había ido a visitarlo todos los días no había hablado de su relación, además todo el tiempo parecía estar nerviosa, y cada vez que él intentaba acercarse a ella o besarla esta inventaba cualquier excusa para alejarse, tampoco había tenido oportunidad de usar un celular ni una computadora, ni siquiera dejaban que leyera el periódico. El rubio se estaba cansando de sentir que le estaban ocultando algo, así que cuando termino su revisión diaria le pidió a Sakura que se quedara para hablar…

—Sakura-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—dijo serio Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa?—respondió nerviosa Sakura.

—¿Hay algo que me están ocultando?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Bueno Naruto, ahora que sabemos que estas completamente sano es hora de hablar—confesó Sakura taciturna mientras comenzaba a acercarse a la puerta.

—¿Hablar de qué? ¡No me dejes con la duda!—pedía Naruto algo asustado.

—Déjame llamar a Hinata ella debe estar presente—comentó la pelirosa.

Sakura salió de la habitación y llamó a Hinata, esta se tenía que encargar de ciertos "asuntos" antes de ir al hospital, los segundos pasaban muy lento Naruto sentía que llevaba una eternidad esperando, además le pasaron por la cabeza una infinidad de posibilidades por las cuales Sakura le había dicho que tenían que hablar, cuando por fin se escuchó la puerta y entró Hinata el rubio impaciente le pidió a la pelirosa que comenzara a hablar…

—Como te contamos llegaste aquí porque una pelota te golpeo en la cabeza—relató Sakura.

—¡Eso ya lo sé!—decía inquieto Naruto.

—Na…Naruto-kun, eso no fue hace un p…par de meses—reveló Hinata.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—cuestionó confundido el rubio.

—Naruto, estuviste en coma por 5 años—declaró Sakura.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Naruto aturdido—No es gracioso Sakura-chan…Hinata…

—¡Crees que bromearía con algo tan serio!—le reprendió Sakura—ahora tranquilízate.

—¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Esto no puede ser cierto—comentaba alterado Naruto.

—Naruto entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti pero…—Sakura trataba de hablar pero Naruto la interrumpió.

—¡¿Cómo lo vas a entender?! Has aprovechado cada día mientras yo… ¡he desperdiciado 5 años de mi vida!—decía Naruto con un tono de voz más elevado— ¡No conformes con eso tú y Hinata me han estado mintiendo desde que desperté!

—¡Todos los que te apreciamos también hemos sufrido! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!—respondía Sakura indignada— y si mentimos fue por tu bien no sabíamos si tenías alguna secuela o daño, tal vez una noticia de esta magnitud podría perjudicarte…

—¡Que interesante tu teoría! ¡Me lo ocultaste unos meses y mira que bien lo estoy tomando!—comentaba Naruto sarcásticamente.

—Naruto-kun por favor no le hables así a Sakura-san—pidió Hinata.

—¡Tú no te metas!—gritó furioso Naruto— salgan las dos de aquí, ¡no quiero verlas! no quiero ver a nadie ¡SALGAN!

Sakura y Hinata salieron inmediatamente para evitar que Naruto se pusiera peor, la pelirosa mando a una enfermera para que le suministrara un calmante, aunque fue algo difícil por el estado del rubio lograron hacer que se tranquilizara y se quedara dormido, la impresión había sido más fuerte de lo que Sakura pensó, pero que más podían esperar cuando, como dijo el mismo Naruto, había perdido 5 años de su vida postrado en la cama de un hospital, las chicas entendían que el rubio quisiera estar solo, tenía tanto que pensar que lo mejor era no intentar acercarse a él hasta que estuviera listo para hablar. Hinata se despidió de Sakura pues de momento no tenía caso que se quedara además tenía ciertas "cuestiones" que atender…

**Al día siguiente**

Lugo de despertar Naruto pensó en lo que había pasado el día anterior, estaba molesto por lo que había descubierto, porque le habían mentido, y porque tenía que superar esa difícil prueba, pero se dio cuenta de que lamentarse no serviría de nada, tenía que tratar de reintegrarse a sus actividades y continuar con su vida por lo que le pidió a una enfermera que llamara a Sakura para comenzar por el primer paso, pedir perdón por su actitud…

—¿Me buscabas?—dijo Sakura entrando al cuarto de Naruto.

—Sakura-chan, lo siento no era mi intención hablarles así ayer…es que me tomó por sorpresa todo lo que está sucediendo—dijo apenado el rubio.

—No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo, yo te entiendo, pero me parece que debes disculparte con Hinata también, después de todo a pesar de todas las cosas que tiene que atender ha venido aquí cada día, incluso me ayudo a ordenar tu casa para que puedas volver cuando te den de alta—relató la Haruno.

—Estaba molesto por lo que sucedió, no te voy a mentir aún estoy muy frustrado pero, no puedo quedarme así el resto de mi vida en cuanto pueda voy a reintegrarme a mis ocupaciones—confesó Naruto.

—Me parece la decisión correcta—sonrió Sakura antes de salir de la habitación.

Hinata ese día no se había aparecido por el hospital, Naruto estaba desesperado por hablar con ella, más tarde mientras esperaba la visita de la Hyuuga, Sakura fue a revisarlo, el rubio aprovecho para indagar detalles de lo que había pasado en los últimos años…

—¡Todo está perfecto Naruto! hable con mi madrina Tsunade quien es la médico en jefe de este hospital y me dijo que si prometes reposar lo suficiente en tu casa podemos darte de alta mañana mismo—informó Sakura.

—¡Al fin! ya no soportaba quedarme aquí más tiempo, te prometo que descansare todo el día de ser necesario—bromeo el rubio.

—No te pases de listo—dijo Sakura irritada—tienes que comenzar a ejercitar un poco.

—¡Lo hare!, pero ahora estoy aburrido y Hinata no ha venido ¿por qué no me cuentas que paso en estos 5 años?—cuestionó Naruto.

—Bueno esa es una larga historia y Hinata la conoce mejor, deberías preguntárselo a ella—dijo Sakura—pero tienes que estar preparado para lo que vas a escuchar.

—No creo que las cosas puedan estar peor, tú ¿qué has hecho?—preguntó Naruto.

—Bueno yo termine mi carrera de medicina en el extranjero y me case con Sasuke-kun hace unos tres años—narró la pelirosa.

**¡Doctora Sakura se le solicita en el área de urgencias!**

—Debo irme seguiremos hablando luego—se despidió la Haruno.

Había cosas que Naruto aún no sabía, probablemente cuando se enterara reaccionaria tan mal o incluso peor que la vez anterior por lo que ocultárselo no era una opción, pero como había comentado Sakura esa era una larga historia que debía contar Hinata.

Al día siguiente Sakura llego con el alta médica, un informe del estado de Naruto y una hoja con todas las instrucciones que este debía seguir mientras estaba en su casa, Hinata entro unos minutos después tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, estaba enterada de que el rubio había estado preguntando por lo que había pasado y aun no estaba lista para hablar de eso, luego de que Naruto se disculpara con Hinata lo sacaron en silla de ruedas hacia el carro de Sakura y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa del rubio. Durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada, Naruto miraba por la ventana todas esas nuevas calles y nuevos edificios, era como si regresara de un largo viaje y todo fuera diferente, cuando el automóvil se detuvo Naruto encontró nostálgica aquella vista, su casa parecía no haber cambiado en lo absoluto, cuando entro se dio cuenta de que todo estaba tal cual lo dejó, como Hinata y Sakura habían limpiado la casa antes de llevarlo no había polvo sobre los muebles, telarañas o cualquier otro indicio del paso del tiempo

Sakura se fue casi de inmediato pues tenía muchos pacientes que atender, Naruto agotado por el viaje se quedó dormido poco después de llegar, Hinata estaba agradecida por que el rubio no había tenido oportunidad de preguntar nada, preparó un poco de comida y se la dejó a Naruto sobre la mesa para que tuviera algo que cenar, además le dejo el número telefónico de Sakura y el suyo en caso de que necesitara algo, el rubio escucho el ruido en la cocina y lentamente según sus piernas se lo permitían salió de su cuarto y alcanzo a escuchar que Hinata hablaba con alguien por celular…

—Naruto-kun se quedó dormido…si estoy cerca…llegare en unos minutos…te quiero adiós.

Luego de eso Hinata salió de la casa del rubio, Naruto se preguntaba quien le había hablado ¿su padre tal vez? no quería quedarse con la duda así que saco fuerza de donde pudo y comenzó a seguir a Hinata, debía agradecer que la chica no tenía prisa si no la hubiera perdido de vista, se sorprendió al verla entrar a una estancia infantil, Naruto se acercó a la puerta buscando a Hinata y se encontró una escena que lo dejo paralizado, un pequeño de alrededor de 3 años con el mismo color de ojos que Hinata pero con el cabello castaño y una mirada que le recordaba inquietantemente a alguien… ¡sí! era idéntico a Kiba, su amigo de la universidad

—¿Hinata que significa esto?—preguntó incrédulo Naruto.

—Naruto-kun ¿qué haces aquí? Debes irte a descansar—dijo Hinata sorprendida.

¡No has contestado mi pregunta!—Naruto alzó la voz y trato de acercarse a Hinata pero una débil vocecita lo frenó en seco.

—Mami ¿quién es ese señor?—preguntó una pequeña que se escondía tras las faldas de Hinata.

Naruto se quedó estupefacto por la sorpresa que se llevó, detrás de Hinata estaba una pequeña que debía tener unos 5 años idéntica a la Hyuuga, tenían el mismo cabello, el mismo color de piel, la misma mirada tierna y ese hermoso color rosado en sus mejillas, solo había un pequeño detalle que las diferenciaba…los ojos de la niña eran de un profundo y hermoso color azul…

* * *

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido muchas gracias por dejar reviews y visitar mi página de Facebook

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


	3. Realidad

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Capítulo 3 Realidad**

* * *

—Mami ¿quién es ese señor?—preguntó una pequeña que se escondía tras las faldas de Hinata.

—¿Quién es ella?—preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

—Ella es…

—Hinata—dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

—¡Papá!, ¡papá!—gritó la pequeña corriendo a los brazos de Kiba.

—¡Naruto! eres tú que sorpresa no sabía que te habían dado de alta—decía Kiba saludándolo con naturalidad.

—¿Ki…Kiba?—miraba Naruto sin poder comprender lo que ocurría.

—Hola amor—contestaba tímidamente Hinata mientras lo dejaba cargar al bebe que traía en brazos.

—¿Amor? ¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede aquí?—indagó el rubio.

—¿No se lo has dicho?—preguntaba Kiba algo molesto.

—¿Qué no me has dicho Hinata?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Kiba-kun ¿puedes llevarte a los niños? tengo que hablar con Naruto-kun—comentó seria Hinata.

—Está bien—dijo el castaño reservado, tomo a los niños y se fue.

Luego de que Kiba se llevó a los niños Hinata comenzó a caminar, no hubo necesidad de palabras para que Naruto entendiera que la Hyuuga quería que la siguiera, a unas cuantas calles se encontraba un parque, Hinata busco una banca donde pudiera reposar Naruto, una vez sentados el rubio esperaba impaciente respuestas…

—¡Habla! te escucho—dijo Naruto.

—Hace 5 años tú saliste molesto de mi casa y no pude seguirte, tenía una importante noticia que darte con la esperanza de que cuando te enteraras las cosas cambiarían para bien entre nosotros pero ocurrió algo que cambio los planes—narró Hinata.

—¿Quieres decir que esa niña es mí…?

—Si Naruto-kun, ella es tu hija—confesó Hinata—

—¡Tenemos una hija!—dijo Naruto emocionado luego su tono de voz cambió— Entonces dime ¡¿Por qué tienes un hijo con alguien más?!

—Naruto-kun pasaron muchas cosas en ese momento yo recién me había enterado de que sería madre.

—¿Cuándo supiste que no podía hacerme cargo buscaste a alguien que si pudiese?—reprochó Naruto.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora tengo un hijo con él, pero no sabes cómo fueron las cosas, ¡contigo siempre es lo mismo, no puedes escuchar y crees que todo lo malo te sucede a ti, crees que eres el único que sufre!—dijo Hinata levantando la voz y comenzando a correr.

Hinata se fue sin decir más, Naruto siempre había sido así, hablaba antes de pensar y luego se arrepentía, por lo que antes de iniciar una discusión a medio parque la Hyuuga prefirió marcharse, cuando el rubio estuviera más tranquilo seria el momento de hablar, luego de enfriar su cabeza con el aire fresco del parque Naruto regresó a su casa, al acercarse a la mesa vio la cena que le había preparado Hinata, a su lado encontró el número telefónico de Sakura, deseaba saber que más había pasado, esa parte de la historia que Hinata no le contó, si tenía que elegir entre un poco de información o quedarse sin saber nada hasta volver a hablar con la Hyuuga, lo mejor sería preguntarle a Sakura lo que sabía, tomó el teléfono y la llamó, alrededor de una hora después ella estaba en la puerta de sus casa…

—Naruto ¡ya estoy aquí!—dijo Sakura tocando la puerta.

—Sakura-chan pasa, debemos hablar—comentó Naruto.

—¿Te sientes mal?—preguntó de inmediato la Haruno.

—Hablando de salud me siento perfectamente…pero sobre otras cuestiones—expresó Naruto con un rostro deprimido.

—¿Te enteraste de lo de Hinata?—mencionó Sakura dando en el clavo.

—Sí, no puedo creer que se buscó alguien más apenas tuvo la oportunidad, yo pensé que ella era diferente—dijo el rubio molesto.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así? ¿Realmente sabes lo que sucedió? ¿La dejaste hablar y escuchaste su historia?—preguntaba alterada Sakura.

—Bueno yo supuse…

—No puedes opinar a base de suposiciones—le reprendió Sakura.

—Por eso te llame, cuéntame lo que sepas por favor—pidió Naruto.

—Está bien, pero escucha antes de juzgar—exigió la pelirosa.

**Flashback (Sakura PoV)**

Hace 5 años tú estabas paseando por un parque cuando una pelota golpeo tu cabeza, según tengo entendido de inmediato fuiste trasladado al hospital general de la cuidad, debido a que no portabas contigo un celular ni una identificación no podían contactar con un familiar tuyo, por suerte tu padrino Jiraya tenía un conocido en dicho hospital que rápidamente te reconoció y lo llamó. Él le recomendó tratarte en un hospital de estados unidos así que de inmediato pidió tu traslado a aquella clínica, todo eso sucedió en cuestión de un par de días, pues tu padrino movió sus influencias para que recibieras la mejor atención de inmediato, por otro lado Hinata se preocupó cuando no regrésate al día siguiente y no pudo contactarse contigo, cuando había pasado el segundo día fue a tu casa pero no había nadie, me llamó y entre las dos te buscamos en todos los lugares que te puedas imaginar…

Tu padrino Jiraya no nos conocía y nosotras solo lo habíamos visto en fotografías así que no teníamos idea de cómo contactarlo, pasaron semanas sin que tuviéramos noticias de ti, así que algunos comenzamos a pensar que te habías mudado o tal vez simplemente nos evitabas, pero Hinata nunca perdió la esperanza de encontrarte se había enterado de que sería madre y aun si tu no querías saber nada de ella, deseaba que lo supieras.

Frecuentemente ella contactaba conocidos o amigos tuyos, compañeros de la escuela y el trabajo, pero ninguno tenía idea de lo que había pasado contigo, llamaba a hospitales, incluso a reclusorios esperando tener un indicio de tu paradero, aun cuando muchos de nosotros nos resignamos a no verte otra vez ella no dejo de buscarte, su condición se fue haciendo más notoria y su embarazo fue algo complicado así que detuvo la búsqueda por unos meses, durante todo ese tiempo Kiba la apoyo como no te lo imaginas.

Luego de dos años tuve que hablar con Hinata, le dije que se resignara y buscara la felicidad con alguien más, es mi amiga no quería seguir viéndola así, fue hasta entonces que aun triste por no encontrarte le dio una oportunidad a Kiba, quien por cierto recibió a tu hija amorosamente, luego me fui un año a estudiar al extranjero y cuando regrese me entere por una coincidencia de que estabas en el hospital en el que trabajaba mi madrina Tsunade, al parecer en estados unidos le dijeron a tu padrino que las posibilidades de que despertaras eran prácticamente nulas, rápidamente llame a Hinata y le conté sobre tu estado, pero para mi sorpresa ella estaba esperando un hijo de Kiba, aun así comenzó a visitarte todos los días.

**Fin flashback **

—Si a alguien debes culpar es a mí, porque yo convencí a Hinata de rehacer su vida—concluyo Sakura entristecida

—Sakura-chan aquí la culpa es únicamente mía—dijo Naruto pensativo—para empezar nunca debí pelear con Hinata. Pero aun no puedo darme por vencido tengo que hablar con ella ¿puedes llevarme a su casa?

Sakura no muy convencida de lo que trataba de hacer el rubio aceptó llevarlo, sabía que tenía derecho de intentar recuperar a la persona que amaba, pero si lo lograba iba a separar una familia, la pelirosa confiaba en que al final, tanto él como Hinata tomarían la decisión correcta…luego de llegar a la casa de la Hyuuga, Naruto se despidió de Sakura y corrió a la puerta.

—¿Hinata estas en casa?—preguntó el rubio mientras tocaba la puerta, inmediatamente alguien le abrió.

—¿Qué es lo que desea?—preguntó una pequeña asomando un poco la cabeza a través de la puerta.

—Eres tan linda como tu madre—dijo el rubio poniéndose de rodillas y tratando de acariciar la cabeza de la niña.

—¡Mamá!, ¡mamá!—gritó la pequeña asustada.

—¿Querida que pasa?—Hinata corrió preocupada hacia la entrada sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio— te he dicho que no habrás la puerta a desconocidos…

—Pensé que era papá—respondió la niña.

—¡Hinata!—la llamó Naruto.

—Na…Naruto-kun ¿qué haces aquí? pronto llegara Kiba-kun y si te ve aquí se molestara—afirmó Hinata.

—Hinata perdóname, ¡soy un tonto egoísta que solo pensó en sí mismo!—confesó el rubio.

—Ve adentro mi amor—pidió Hinata a su hija mayor para poder hablar con el rubio—Naruto-kun no tengo nada que perdonarte sé que pasas por un momento difícil.

—¡Hinata vámonos juntos!—propuso el rubio repentinamente mientras alguien llegaba a la casa y escuchaba tras la pared

—¿Qué?—pregunto sorprendida la Hyuuga.

—¡Aun te amo!, y sé que aun sientes algo por mí, ven conmigo ¡te prometo que cuidare bien de ti y de mi hija! incluso amare y cuidare al hijo de Kiba como si fuera mío no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti… ¡Vámonos ahora!, empecemos de nuevo lejos de aquí—trató de convencerla.

—Siempre serás alguien muy importante para mí, pero, lo siento Naruto-kun me voy a quedar con mi familia—respondió firmemente Hinata.

—Vamos Hinata regresa conmigo seremos realmente felices—pidió nuevamente Naruto.

—Naruto-kun soy feliz con Kiba-kun lo siento en verdad…

—Ya la escuchaste, déjanos en paz—dijo Kiba acercándose—No me opondré a que visites a mí…tu hija si lo deseas pero ahora te pido que te vayas.

—¡Papá ya estás en casa!—grito emocionada la pequeña hija de Hinata.

Naruto trato de controlar su tristeza, Hinata lo había rechazado y había decidido quedarse con Kiba, pero no pudo soportar cuando vio que su hija corría hacia los brazos de Kiba gritándole papá con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, mareado y algo aturdido salió de aquella casa, se puso a reflexionar sobre el día del accidente tal vez eso sucedió por no apreciar a Hinata como debía hacerlo, si se hubiera quedado a comer en la casa de Hinata en lugar de irse enojado, tal vez hubieran visto una película abrazados, quizá hubieran salido a pasear como hacía mucho no salían, realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar el tiempo y haber sido un mejor novio para Hinata de ser así probablemente no la hubiera perdido, lástima que él hubiera no existe ¿o sí? El rubio atravesó la calle y sintió que algo lo empujó y lo dejó tirado…

¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruto-kun!

—¿Que fue eso? ¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que te quedarías con Kiba—afirmaba Naruto mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Kiba-kun? ¿De qué hablas? Estaba preocupada dejaste tus cosas en mi casa así que salí tras de ti—dijo la Hyuuga al borde del llanto.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó Naruto aun confundido.

—Sé que dijiste que no te buscara pero…—Hinata avergonzada se apartó un poco de él.

—¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué año?—preguntaba aturdido el rubio.

—¿Chico estas bien? por poco te golpeamos con la pelota—dijo un hombre acompañado de varios niños.

—¿Que? Entonces ¿no estuve en coma 5 años?—cuestionaba pasmado Naruto.

—¡No sé de qué estas hablado muchacho!—dijo el hombre burlándose de la extraña pregunta— pero de no ser porque esta señorita se abalanzo sobre ti no sé qué hubiera pasado…

Cuando el hombre dijo esto Naruto por fin lo entendió, todo fue un sueño, una alucinación o tal vez algo más que había sucedido mientras había estado desmayado, pero, había sido muy real, el solo recordarlo lo hacía estremecerse, pero comprendió de inmediato que era algo que necesitaba para comenzar a cambiar su actitud…

—Perdóname no quería hacerte enojar…—expresó Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Perdóname tu a mí, te prometo que todo va a ser diferente—aseguró el rubio mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos.

—¿Naruto-kun?—Hinata estaba algo desconcertada pero feliz así que correspondió el abrazo.

—No quiero vivir en un mundo en el que no estas a mi lado—susurró Naruto.

—Planeaba decirte algo hace un momento en mi casa pero te fuiste tan de repente que no pude hacerlo—mencionó tímidamente Hinata mientras se apartaba unos centímetros del rubio y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Que querías decirme?—preguntó intrigado Naruto.

—¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Vamos a ser papás!—dijo Hinata sonrojada.

—Es la noticia más hermosa que me pudiste haber dado—gritó eufórico el rubio mientras cargaba a Hinata.

**Varios años después**

—Naruto-kun tenemos visitas—decía una linda y más madura Hinata—

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Naruto quien cargaba en su espalda a una linda niña de idéntica a Hinata pero de ojos azules—

—Naruto vinimos a visitarlos—dijo Sakura tomada de la mano de Sasuke—

—Hmph—musitó el Uchiha sonriente—

—¡Tía Sakura! ¡Tío Sasuke! ¡Tío Kiba!—gritó la pequeña corriendo hacia el castaño—

—¿Cómo está mi sobrina consentida?—preguntó Kiba cargándola—

Cuando Naruto vio a su hija correr hacia los brazos de su "tío" Kiba recordó aquel extraño "sueño" que tuvo años atrás y sintió una horrible presión en el corazón, pero se tranquilizó cuando la pequeña regreso corriendo hacia él lo abrazó y besó su mejilla llamándolo papá.

**Fin**

* * *

Aquí termina esta historia espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla, también les ofrezco una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero el parecer yo no tengo semana de parciales, más bien es semestre de parciales todavía no salgo de un examen cuando ya me van a poner otro, bueno ya ni llorar es bueno, el esfuerzo traerá su recompensa…como siempre comentarios críticas constructivas y opiniones son aceptados

**Son Of Time **

**Dniizz **

**Blacklady Hyuuga**

**Memetomori1986**

**aniyashs**

**Hinata HyugaOoC**

**nova por siempre**

**Samaelhyuuga**

**pirlo**

Un sincero agradecimiento a ustedes por dejarme sus comentarios, realmente me alegró que compartieran conmigo lo que les gusto y lo que les disgusto, eso me ayuda a mejorar como escritora, les prometo que sus opiniones serán tomadas en cuenta para mis próximos fanfics

No se olviden de pasar por mi página de Facebook y regalarme un like

Nos leemos luego (n.n)/


End file.
